Remorso
by Wayu-ki
Summary: SongFic O remorso pode causar grandes estragos. Nos consome e nos elouquece. Mas como será que ele reagiria a isso? InoGaara


Regret (Remorso)

_"Senti minha vida se esvaindo a medida que escutava as duras palavras que você proferia, anunciando a sua partida. Já temia que isso podia acontecer. Todos aqueles dias em que você me disse estar sofrendo, eu ignorei e te deixei só._

_Senti um grande aperto no coração ao finalmente entender que você era mais importante que qualquer outra coisa no mundo pra mim, e deixei-a partir. Nunca me perdoarei por tal ato._

_Nunca tive sentimentos tão claros quanto os que eu tive por você, um sentimento tão inócuo, tão puro._

_Minha vida cheia de tristeza e ódio foi salva pelas suas doces palavras, ditas todos os dias, me incentivando a continuar._

**Hodoke kaketa ito ni kizuki**

**Zutto tsunagi tometereba yokatta**

**Afuredashite nagareta mono wa**

**Ano hi no kimi to onaji iro darou**

**(Me dei conta do fio que estava prestes a se soltar**

**Seria bom se ele ficasse amarrado para sempre**

**Aquilo que transbordou e se foi com a correnteza**

**Deve ter a mesma cor que você naquele dia)**

_Sofro hoje a dura verdade: Tive uma vida e deixei-a escapar por motivos tão banais quanto a minha existência era para mim, antes de te conhecer._

_Ainda sinto o aroma dos seus cabelos, louros e sedosos, que por mais de uma vez ocuparam o meu ombro, no intuito de fazer passar a dor escondida atrás de suas lamúrias. Nunca pensei que sofria tanto por minha causa.Te causei tanta dor, tanta decepção. Queria poder voltar atrás e mudar tudo. Desde os problemas que tive na infância, até a sua partida._

_Eu via em seus olhos, aqueles azuis celestes que por tanto me conquistaram, a dor que se instalava em seu coração a cada ato agressivo e impensado que tive._

**Kimi ga suteta kotoba wo hiroi atsumeta**

**Nando mo mimi ni atete wa unazuite miseta**

**Kimi wo sagasenu imi to tomoru Pink no neon ni**

**Sakebi wa yagate kakikesare kokkei na jibun ni waraeta**

**(Juntei as palavras que você jogou**

**E quando as tocava em meus ouvidos, você apenas acenava com a cabeça inúmeras vezes**

**No neon rosa que brilha junto com o motivo pelo qual eu não te procuro**

**Os gritos, em breve, serão apagados e então poderei sorrir para o palhaço que sou)**

_Quando a escutei dizer a única palavra que pensei ter sido extinta da minha vida, achei estar em um pesadelo, um pesadelo que me fez lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu comigo, de todas as tolices que cometi, de tudo aquilo que sempre amei e sempre me deixava só no final, e que eu mesmo fazia com que se distanciassem._

_"Adeus." Você disse com lágrimas nos olhos._

_Só nesse momento, pude ver o quão idiota eu fui._

**Hodoke kaketa ito ni kizuki**

**Zutto tsunagi tometereba yokatta**

**Afuredashite nagareta mono wa**

**Ano hi no kimi to onaji ki ga shiteta**

**(Me dei conta do fio que estava prestes a se soltar**

**Seria bom se ele ficasse amarrado para sempre**

**Aquilo que transbordou e se foi com a correnteza**

**Me pareceu ser igual a você naquele dia)**

_Te vi partir. A cada passo, meu coração se contorcia, dizendo para correr atrás de você, me ajoelhar e pedir perdão._

_Mas eu não fui, não sei exatamente o porquê, mas estava muito confuso._

**Kimi ga otoshita namida wo hiroi atsumete**

**Nando mo sugaru youni sekibaku wo kumou to**

**(Juntei as lágrimas que você derramou**

**E inúmeras vezes, como eu me prendesse a isso, a solidão e a angústia me perturbaram)**

_Agora me encontro nesse estado deplorável. Agoniado com a dor da realidade, a realidade de que você já não está mais comigo, e que novamente me encontro sozinho._

_Você foi a única ponte que me ligava a vida. Sem você o caminho, novamente, se tornou longo e agonizante._

**Rojou kutabireta akai hana**

**Kimi to yoku nita PIERCE no shita**

**Kimi to yoku nita RING wo tsukete**

**Kimi to yoku nita ROUGE no nutta**

**Kimi to onaji iro no kami wo shite**

**Kimi to yoku nita namida ga mieta**

**Kimi to onaji namae wo sakendanda**

**(Na estrada aqueles dois estavam em decadência**

**Debaixo de de um brinco muito parecido com o seu**

**Colocando um anel muito parecido com o seu**

**Me pintei com uma maquiagem muito igual a sua**

**Arrumando o cabelo igual ao seu**

**Consegui ver lágrimas muito parecida com as suas**

**E gritei pelo nome igual ao seu)**

_Para todos os lugares que olhava, sua imagem vinha a minha mente._

_Aquele seu jeito infantil de lidar com as coisas, por mais madura que fosse em certas coisas. Você me intrigava. Mas era isso que eu amava em você._

**Yubisaki ni tsutawaru yasuragi wa usturo**

**Itsuka no futari wa te wo tsunaida mama**

**(A tranquilidade que percorre as pontas de meus dedos é vazia**

**Algum dia aqueles dois, com as mãos dadas...)**

_Perdi a razão. Mais uma vez me encontro tendo acessos de loucura. Mas desta vez, não era de ódio. Era obcessão. Um amor incondicional por você._

_Criei uma obceção pelo seu ser. Queria você só pra mim._

**Nureta endorooru no naka**

**Monokuro no FILM wa utawanai**

**Tsurai de ita kono te ni nokoru**

**Utsurou na kanshoku no kimi ga saigo**

**(Dentro dos créditos molhado**

**O filme em preto e branco não canta**

**O que restou nessas mãos que estavam sendo seguradas**

**É a última vez que você me traz uma sensação de vazio)**

_Achei que era uma obcessão efêmera. Mas não era._

_Procurei me controlar, e acabar com essa louca obcessão por você. Foi difícil. Cheguei a achar que fosse impossível, mas o meu 'eu' voltou a se despertar e novamente pude respirar._

**Hodoke kaketa ito ga kirete**

**Hiroi atsumeta kotoba to nemuri**

**Afuredashite nagareta mono wa**

**Kitto kimi to yoku niterunodarou**

**(O fio que estava prestes a se soltar, arrebentou-se**

**E dormiu junto com as palavras que juntei**

**Aquilo que transbordou e se foi com a correnteza**

**Deve ser muito parecido com você)**

_Ainda te desejo ao meu lado, todos os dias, a cada segundo da minha vida. Mas agora, esperarei que o destino resolva que rumo tomará cada caminho, e a que ele tomar, eu aceitarei._

_Se ele cruzar nossos caminhos novamente, me espere Yamanaka Ino; segurarei fortemente sua mão, e nunca mais te deixarei partir._

**Yume wa towa ni yume no mama de**

**Yasuragi wa tsune ni yume no naka de**

**(Um sonho continuará sendo eternamente um sonho**

**A tranquilidade já estava dentro dos sonhos)**

_Agora já não sofro mais a dor do remorso. Mesmo que não esteja comigo fisicamente, te terei em meus sonhos._

_Sabaku no Gaara."_

_**/**_

Peimeira fic que eu posto aqui. O que acharam?

Só não vou dizer que é a primeira fic, porque eu já escrevi outras em outros sites, mas esta é a única completa.

A música usada foi: Regret - the GazettE

Bom, é isso.

Ja ne


End file.
